1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable cylinder devices for internal combustion engines in general, and more particularly to a variable cylinder device including a valve lift mechanism to which a lash adjuster of oil-supplying type is fitted.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In recent years, variable cylinder devices for internal combustion engines employing various methods for the saving of energy and the reduction of fuel consumption have been made available. The applicant of the present invention proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 482,445 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,353), filed in 1983, a new variable cylinder device for internal combustion engine which has a valve lift mechanism to which a lash adjuster of an oil-supplying type is fitted. In this variable cylinder device, however, whose rocker arm is movable, there was a fear of lubrication being made difficult owing to the movableness of a rocker arm. Also, in this variable cylinder device with a movable rocker arm, there was a fear that proper operation of a variable cylinder would become difficult since oil could not escape and a rocker support and a body could not follow the operation of a solenoid valve, in the case where the system does not have a relief-valve.
Further, in a rocker support with a movable rocker arm, only its upper part is fixed to the lower part of a lash adjuster, but no other parts are supported. A body of a lash adjuster fixed to a rocker support is cylindrical and merely inserted in a hollow portion of an adjuster support so that the body can slide up and down. For this reason, there was a fear that the rocker support should rotate around the body and that a rocker arm secured to the rocker support should move away from the upper end of a valve of a valve lift mechanism and from a cam surface.